1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal processing device composed of a mixer, an effecter, a recorder, a synthesizer, and combination thereof, which optionally processes inputted audio signals and outputs the audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, digital mixers for controlling audio systems at places, for example, for concerts, plays, and so on have been known as audio signal processing devices which optionally process inputted audio signals and output the audio signals. In such places, many microphones and many speakers are used to provide a variety of sound effects and so on, in which the digital mixer controls in a centralized manner how to mix many inputs, how to apply such effects, to which output system to output them, and so on. In other words, the digital mixer performs mixing, equalizing, and so on, in accordance with a setting, for audio signals of voice inputted through the microphones and outputs them to the speakers.
The setting, however, should be done over a wide range such as a mixing status, a patch status, names of switches, kinds of boards used for input and output, and so on, leading to difficult setting operation when and where required. Hence, several required settings are stored in advance as “scenes”, so that a required scene is selected and loaded from among the stored ones to reproduce a required setting status at a required situation.
In such a mixer, however, since one scene includes the setting associated with the whole mixer, the load and save of the scene needs to be done in batch. Therefore, even when, for example, only the setting of one effector for an existing scene needs to be modified, it is necessary to load the whole scene, then perform the necessary modification, and save the modified whole scene again. This causes greatly reduced operability because updating a scene may often require only modification of not the whole scene but a part thereof.
Besides, in such a mixer, since contents of mixing processing, display on a screen, positions of controls, and so on are automatically modified to be suitable for the setting of the loaded scene when loading a scene, an operator needs to wait for completion of such modification every load of a scene, resulting in further reduced operability of editing.
In addition, the problem of the reduced operability is particularly serious in such a case that similar modifications are desired to be performed for a plurality of scenes because they are loaded one by one and edited in sequence.
Besides, a mixer that has a channel library function of separately storing a setting of a channel in current data which is setting data reflected in processing, also has the problem of the reduced operability because the mixer needs to load scenes one by one and work for them in sequence, although the mixer may edit the scenes in the following procedure:                (1) Set a parameter on one channel of current data by operating controls.        (2) Store in a channel library a setting of the channel.        (3) Load a scene desired to be modified.        (4) Load the setting stored in the channel library into a channel desired to be modified of the loaded scene, and rewrite the channel with the setting.        (5) Save the modified scene.        